


When I'm Good; I'm The Baddest

by Watabi12



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Young Love (Band), Young Veins
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is Ryan's Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm Good; I'm The Baddest

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing request from an anon on Tumblr.

Ryan and Dan had been wrestling the first time that it happened. Dan had won, obviously. He had pushed Ryan to the floor in victory and pinned Ryan’s wrists above his head. Dan was straddling him; his heavy body weight preventing him moving. Dan’s expression was mischievous – he knew that he could have Ryan wherever he wanted him due to his size alone. Not that Dan was like that; he’d never make Ryan do anything without his consent.

‘What are you going to do now?’ Ryan challenged. He knew that he’d lost but Dan couldn’t break his spirit.

‘I don’t know… This,’ Dan smirked as brought his weight down into Ryan’s hips gently. Ryan made a puffy kind of sound which made Dan laugh.

‘You’re heavier than you look Dank Eyes,’ Ryan pouted.

‘Yeah. Well, maybe you’re just a skinny weakling – George,’ Dan chuckled.

Ryan was stuck. He couldn’t move anywhere with Dan on top of him. He felt Dan’s hands moved - tugging at the folds of his t-shirt and he shivered as Dan swiped his fingers along the bottom of his waist. ‘Like that?’ Dan teased. His fingertips swiped over Ryan’s hip and Ryan shuddered breath. Dan leant down to lick at the spot and then his teeth connected to Ryan’s skin – sucking at the skin on his hipbone. Ryan tried his best to remain unresponsive – he didn’t want Dan to know that he had won. Dan always wins.

‘Come on, just say that I win and I’ll stop,’ Dan whispered. His hands slid to the buckle of Ryan’s belt. ‘You going to say it or am I going to have to make you?’

‘No,’ Ryan sulked.

‘Fine. If you want to be a petulant child then you behave like that – just remember every action has consequences,’ Dan murmured as he stripped Ryan of his belt and persisted by unbuttoning his jeans.

‘Whatever, Daddy,’ Ryan rolled his eyes.

‘What did you just say?’ Dan asked, his fingers stilled on Ryan’s waistband. ‘Did you just call me Daddy?’

‘M-maybe.’

‘You want me to be your daddy, Ryan? Want me to treat you real nice?’

Ryan cussed slightly because he hadn’t even thought about it like that. Now, Dan was pinning him down and looking up at him expectantly. Ryan shivered as Dan’s fingers gave a sharp squeeze. He stared into Dan’s eyes; they were stern with teasing underneath and if Ryan wasn’t hard before; he certainly was now.

‘Yes,’ Ryan mouthed. ‘Fuck, Dan. That’s what I want.’

‘Oh yeah. Want me to treat you like I fucking own you?’ Dan questioned, his voice low.

‘Yes,’ Ryan nodded. He squirmed under Dan’s grip.

‘Call me daddy then, bitch.’

Ryan moaned as Dan kissed at his neck, tilting his head back so that Dan could dominate the whole area. Dan’s lips moved against his skin, teeth baring down until Dan was sucking at the sensitive spot on Ryan’s neck. Ryan thrust up into Dan’s body, Dan pressing back against him roughly in response until Ryan’s body retreated back to being still. Dan’s hands shifted from Ryan’s wrist to tug off his jacket and his t-shirt. Dan’s hands easily worked at Ryan’s belt, stripping Ryan of his jeans until Ryan was left in only his boxers. Dan sat back on Ryan’s hips, despite his obvious weight and size. He shuffled out of his own clothes until he was naked; cock pulsing as Ryan kept his wrists above his head and watched Dan’s body on top of him. His own dick was rubbing against the fabric of his underwear, it was never said but they both knew that Ryan went crazy for Dan’s cock. Now it was there, rubbing against his own through a layer of cotton and Ryan let out a desperate gasp. Dan removed his weight from Ryan’s body. Ryan’s breathing was sparse as Dan lowered himself to the ground at Ryan’s head.

     ‘Sit up,’ Dan ordered. ‘Time to show Daddy how much you love him.’

Ryan scrambled into an upright position and stared at Dan’s face awaiting instructions. Dan smirked as his finger swiped along Ryan’s jaw, both hands clasping around the boy’s cheeks to pull him in. ‘I want to hear you gag, baby,’ Dan purred. Ryan darted forward, hungry for his lips to be stretched. Ryan loved to give Dan oral – it was one of his favourite sex acts. He relished hearing Dan whine. Ryan parted his lips at the head of Dan’s cock; his own still struggling against the fabric of his underwear. Dan’s hands slipped to the back of Ryan’s neck – pushing him further until Ryan’s mouth acted like a suction pump around Dan’s dick. Dan’s hands rested on Ryan’s head, fingers gripping at his hair, pulling as Ryan’s work intensified. Ryan gave good head; he made a point of sucking Dan’s cock with every muscle in his face and he let his tongue caress at Dan’s skin. Ryan slid all the way down the shaft until he did choke, and he hated his gag reflex for halting his path. He withdrew until he could swallow without gagging – all the while Dan was gasping in hot moans as Ryan tongued him.

‘Such a good boy for me,’ Dan groaned. ‘So well behaved. Take my cock, baby. Fucking take it.’

Ryan detached himself from Dan’s cock to nuzzle at Dan’s balls – he just went for it; mouth open to lick over them – as his tongue extended into every nook and cranny of Dan’s skin.

‘Oh. Oh. Oh, Ryan. Baby, Daddy’s so close,’ Dan choked.

Ryan slid his lips back around Dan’s cock to swallow him down. Dan forced his head forward this time, feeling Ryan gulp as Dan erupted onto his tongue and down his throat. Ryan licked at Dan’s head as Dan chased after oxygen.

    ‘Did I do okay, Daddy?’ Ryan blinked. He was the manifestation of sin; messy hair, white stained mouth and sore lips.

Dan’s fingertips stroked through his hair. ‘You excelled yourself, you little slut,’ Dan murmured back. ‘Your daddy is very proud of you. I’ll be expecting more performances like that from now on,’ Dan smirked. Ryan’s cock was remained erect and untended to inside his boxers. Dan’s eyes settled upon it – pupils sparking with desire. ‘First – let me give you your reward for being so accommodating,’ Dan whispered. He stooped down to Ryan’s level in order to kiss him, nipping at his bottom lip before their lips fused together. ‘Kneel on the sofa; hands on the back,’ Dan whispered against Ryan’s lips. Ryan blindly obeyed. ‘Take your boxers off.’

    Ryan shuffled out of them as quickly as he could, letting his desperate cock stand free. He hazily lunged onto the sofa, balancing on top of the couch cushions. Dan watched with a tiny smirk as Ryan steadied himself on the couch. Ryan’s hands gripped at the back couch cushions, his cock aching as Dan placed himself between his legs. Dan’s tongue trailed over Ryan’s spine; down his back – until Dan’s mouth kissed at the small of Ryan’s back. Ryan whimpered above him.

‘Dan,’ Ryan gulped.  ‘Oh – Daddy!’

Dan laughed wickedly into his skin, intently breathing against it and forcing Ryan to shudder. Ryan’s muscles were evaporating as Dan mouthed at him. Dan’s teeth sunk into Ryan’s round globe and Ryan whined. Dan sucked at his skin, leaving stubborn marks across his ass cheek and at the non-existent fat on the back of his thigh.

‘Be a good boy,’ Dan whispered. He held Ryan’s body still as he withdrew his mouth to examine the series of marks he had left as an invasion on Ryan’s paleness. Dan was pleased that those marks would stay for a while because it meant that Ryan could press on them and remember this moment. Dan pulled Ryan’s ass cheeks apart; spitting down on Ryan’s pink, clenching hole.

‘Daddy Dan,’ Ryan cursed.

Dan pushed his tongue against Ryan’s puckering asshole; feeling his body spasm. Ryan’s threw his head back, hands crumpling the material on the couch cushions as he moaned. Dan’s tongue dominated Ryan’s ass; he was sucking at Ryan’s hole – tongue slurping into and around it. Ryan thrust back into his mouth; in and out with hot moans on his lips. Ryan released his grip of the sofa to jerk himself with one hand – his whole body pulsed. He pressed his ass back onto Dan; desperate and needy for more; grounding his hole around on Dan’s tongue.

‘More Daddy, please!’ Ryan begged. He was impaling himself onto Dan’s mouth roughly; wanting him to lick him within an inch of his life.

     ‘Turn around, baby,’ Dan ordered.

Ryan swallowed cut off moans as he kneeled on the sofa, pre-come escaping from his leaking cock. He was a true mess; his hair stood up and he breathed sloppily. Dan sat back on his heels to drink the image into his system and pump it around his body. God, Ryan Ross was a wet dream.

‘Dan – please,’ Ryan cried out as his hand fell away from his weeping dick. ‘I’ve been such a nice boy for you, Daddy. Please. Please.’

Dan simpered up at his boy. He opened his mouth; taking Ryan in. It was Ryan’s job to give oral – not his – but he gave it his best shot. He sucked at the head of Ryan’s cock and slid him into his mouth but Ryan was too far along to contain himself. He was coming into Dan’s mouth before Dan could properly attempt to pleasure him.

‘Oh. Fuuuckkk. Dadddddddyyyy.’

Ryan exploded in Dan’s mouth and Dan swallowed as Ryan groaned; his hands squeezing Dan’s shoulders. When Dan pulled away – he launched himself up to allow the privilege of tasting him; clipping their lips together until Ryan was scooping the remnants of his own sperm out of Dan’s mouth. Dan finally retreated and dropped himself to the carpet.

    ‘Now you know how good you taste,’ Dan chuckled.

Ryan slipped from the sofa onto the floor next to his boyfriend. They were both naked and their bodies ached; trying to regain a natural breathing pattern.

‘I could have won that match if you weren’t such a fucking giant,’ Ryan pouted.

Dan giggled and turned onto his side, bringing Ryan into his body with his closest arm. ‘I’m your giant though,’ Dan beamed. He pecked at Ryan’s nose until Ryan wrinkled it up.

‘Yeah… You are,’ Ryan agreed. He stared into Dan’s eyes and wondered if Dan knew the whole of his world lay within them.

‘Love you Dank Eyes,’ Ryan chirped.

‘Love you too George Ryan Ross,’ Dan teased back.

‘So, do I get to call you my daddy from now on?’ Ryan blinked. There was fire in his eyes as he chewed at his bottom lip.

‘Fuck, Ry. You can call me whatever you want, baby,’ Dan purred.

‘Next time you should spank me, Daddy,’ Ryan whispered.

‘Maybe next time I will,’ Dan meowed.

Ryan let the warmth in his stomach spread because he loved Dan so much, and he knew that Dan loved him back.

‘We should really take a shower,’ Ryan complained.

‘Why don’t you go and run it? I’ll be right in there,’ Dan smiled.

‘Okay. Love you,’ Ryan sang.

‘Love you too,’ Dan chuckled. They kissed once more; lips merging gently before Ryan stumbled onto his feet and towards the bathroom.

That was the first time that Ryan called Dan ‘daddy’. **  
**


End file.
